


Blessed

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Do not post to another site, F/F, Prompt Fic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: "Tell me, what must I do?"
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Natalya Neidhart
Kudos: 2





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Set in some quasi-viking-ish AU

"The envoy from Hunter's army has arrived as expected. I've left him in the Great Hall with Sarah, as requested."

Becky heaves a weary sigh as she pushes away from the wall. She straightens her slumped shoulders, always heavy with responsibility and then turns to her Captain with a nod and a false smile. "Thank you, Finn. I'll be along shortly."

Finn bows his head in acquiesce and then leaves the room silently. His exit leaves her alone, once again, and she lets her posture droop in defeat. She paces over the large bearskin adorning the floor, the remnants of her first kill, to the small round window carved into the opposite wall. It looks out over the surrounding fields and to the village beyond. All of the lands hers and the people hers as well. Hers to defend and protect and nourish. A duty she came to excel at through sheer force of will and limitless determination when she took control from the old jarl. Becky's not afraid to get dirty, not afraid to plow a field or butcher a goat. She's not afraid to charge screaming into battle with nothing but her shield and her sword, but the decision awaiting her in the Great Hall terrifies her down to her bones. It's weighed on her mind and her spirit ever since she first received Hunter's letter demanding her surrender or promising invasion, and she's no closer to a solution now than she had been then. 

She turns her brown eyes up to the sky, a dreamy blue expanse dotted with puffy white clouds that belie the darkness of her mood, and she pleads with the gods above. "Tell me, what must I do?"

"You already know what you must do."

The voice comes out of nowhere, and Becky whirls around to find an unknown woman standing beside her bed when just moments ago, she had been alone. She should be frightened at the woman's sudden appearance, but a sense of calming familiarity settles over her instead. The woman is lovely. Her round face is dominated by sharp cheekbones, bright green eyes, and plush smiling lips. Her long blonde hair curls softly around her face and a circlet of silver rests delicately on her forehead. She wears a fine black dress trimmed with snowy fur and a cloak of shimmering slate falcon feathers. 

"Who are you?" she breathes, awe in every syllable.

"You know who I am." She turns to Becky's altar, where a small statue rests among the half-burned candles and pink blossoms, and she raises a pointed brow. 

Recognition finally sets in, and Becky gasps in shock. "Natalya!" 

Her legs immediately go weak with the instinctive need to kneel, but Natalya is there in an instant, holding Becky up with delicate, divine hands. 

"You need not kneel before me, Becky. I am here for you. Here to assure you that you are going to make the right choice when the time comes."

"And what is the right choice?" She's still so unsure about her ability to handle Hunter and his threats.

"You will bow to no one. Instead, you will offer your enemies peace, a chance to leave you and your lands without violence." Natalya's smile turns sharp and merciless. "If they refuse, you will raise an army the likes of which Hunter has never seen, and you will bring them to their knees." 

"H-how can you be so sure, so confident in my abilities? I'm just one woman."

"One woman with the fire of a hundred. I know you will succeed in this, one way or the other. I have foreseen it." She leans down to press a blessed kiss to Becky's forehead. "Now, go. Fate waits for no one, my child."

When she opens her eyes again, Natalya is gone, nothing left in the room except Becky and the dance of dust in the sun. But just there, in the center of the floor, lies a single slate falcon feather.

Dizzying delight and relief course through Becky. A grin cracks her face, and she laughs for the first time in a fortnight. With a hand over her heart and one last glance at the bust of Natalya, Becky straightens her spine and heads for the Great Hall.

She has an audience to attend to, after all.

**End**


End file.
